Gloria Hunniford
Mary Winifred Gloria Hunniford, OBE (born April 10, 1940) is a Northern Irish television and radio presenter and singer on programmes on the BBC and ITV, such as Rip Off Britain with Julia Somerville and Angela Rippon, and her regular appearances as a panellist on Loose Women. She has been a regular reporter on This Morning and The One Show. Early Life Hunniford was born in Portadown, County Armagh, Northern Ireland, into a Protestant family; her father was a member of the Orange Order. Career 'Television' Hunniford started as a BBC production assistant in Belfast, and a local radio broadcaster. In the 1970s and 1980s, she was the presenter of Good Morning Ulster and on the ITV Network Sunday Sunday and We Love TV. She has also appeared on Lily Savage's Blankety Blank and on Call My Bluff. In August 2010, Hunniford appeared as a panellist/presenter on the ITV daytime programme 3@ Three. Since 2010, Hunniford has co-presented Rip Off Britain, a consumer complaints programme on BBC Television with Angela Rippon and, for the first two series, Jennie Bond, and then, for the third series, with Julia Somerville replacing Bond. Together, the trio of Hunniford, Rippon and Somerville also presented Charlie's Consumer Angels. In 2012, Hunniford presented the BBC One documentary series Doorstep Crime 999. From September 8, 2014, Hunniford became a presenter on ITV chat show Loose Women. She was previously a guest panellist in 2003. From September 2014 to July 2015 Hunniford appeared on the panel in 31 episodes of the programme, three of which she anchored. As of April 6, 2017 Hunniford has appreared 93 times, 4 of which she anchored and 2 where she was a guest panelist. In 2014, Hunniford presented the first series of BBC One programme Home Away from Home. Gyles Brandreth presented the second series. She has presented two series of Food: Truth or Scare with Chris Bavin. 'Strictly Come Dancing' In 2005, Hunniford appeared in the third series of the BBC's Strictly Come Dancing, dancing with Darren Bennett and was eliminated from the competition on the third week. 'Guest Appearances' Hunniford has appeared on numerous programmes including Gloria Live, Wogan, Holiday, Songs of Praise, That's Showbusiness, Kilroy and Sunday, Sunday. In 2003, Hunniford appeared in two episodes of Loose Women as a guest panellist. In 2008, Hunniford was a regular panellist on Through the Keyhole. On September 27, 2013, Hunniford appeared on an episode of Piers Morgan's Life Stories. On January 28, 2014, Hunniford took part in an episode of Celebrity Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? 'Radio' Hunniford had her own daily radio show on BBC Radio 2, starting off with the lunchtime show before moving to the early afternoon slot in 1985, where she remained for 10 years. Hunniford also hosted Sounding Brass, a music phone-in request programme with a live brass band, devised by radio producer Owen Spencer-Thomas. Other Work Hunniford has made a health and exercise video called Fit for Life. Hunniford has also appeared on the UK music video of the muppets cover to "She Drives me Crazy". Personal Life Hunniford was married to Don Keating from 1970 to 1992. They had a daughter, Caron Keating, and two sons. In September 1998, she married hairdresser Stephen Way in Tunbridge Wells, Kent. 'Caron Keating' Hunniford's daughter Caron Keating (October 5, 1962 - April 13, 2004) died of breast cancer in Kent. Hunniford set up a cancer charity in her daughter's name; the Caron Keating Foundation. Hunniford claims that a white feather fell at her feet during the funeral of her daughter, when there was no evidence of where it came from in the surroundings. Hunniford often claims to find white feathers in unusual places such as studios, etc., which she believes are a message card from her daughter, informing her that she is in a good place. Hunniford was appointed Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) in the 2017 Birthday Honours for services to cancer charities. 'Political Views' On The Alan Titchmarsh Show on May 6, 2011, Hunniford revealed her support for David Cameron's Conservative-led coalition government, describing herself as "a bit of a David Cameron fan", although she criticised the government's decision to continue giving aid to Pakistan when it was making cuts in the UK. In August 2014, Hunniford was one of 200 public figures who were signatories to a letter to The Guardian opposing Scottish Independence in the run-up to September's referendum on that issue. Filmography 'Television' Category:Series 3 Category:10th Place Category:Television Presenters